Peyote Gasser
|related = Peyote Blade Hotknife Fränken Stange Tornado Rat Rod |makeyear = 1950's |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Peyote (needle) Peyote (dial texture) |inttxd = Muscle Peyote |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = peyote2 |handlingname = PEYOTE2 |textlabelname = PEYOTE2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Peyote Gasser is the variant of the Peyote, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on November 28, 2019, during the Peyote Gasser Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a Peyote modified as a dragster, which shares most of the bodywork and features from its standard variant. Notable changes on the vehicle are the removal of the front bumper and part of the lower side, giving room for the front-mounted tank. The front suspension setup was completely rearranged, being a steel axle beam supported by a pair of springs, in a higher height. The grille itself is highly detailed and exposes part of the engine bay and a protective cage around it. The rear wheel arches were cut in order to fit the large drag tires. Other minor features were changed as well: the original "V10 Supercharged" badge on the sides were removed, and the original black trimming is absent on this model. While the interior remains identical to that of the standard model, it receives a race-type steering wheel. The vehicle may spawn with a hard top, a carbon top, or no roof, as well as with or without the hood. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Peyote Gasser has decent speed, excellent acceleration and fair braking, making it great for speeding in a straight line; however, the vehicle suffers from understeer at higher speeds, making turning quite difficult, thus good brake and speed control is a necessity to be able to turn correctly. Because of the higher ground clearance, the Peyote Gasser can travel through uneven terrain and small obstacles easier than its standard counterpart. The Peyote Gasser has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The Peyote Gasser is powered by a single-cam V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front-engine, rear-wheel drive-layout. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PeyoteGasser-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' "Wheel Types" option only affects the front wheels. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online PeyoteGasser-GTAO-front-CarbonRoof.png|The Peyote Gasser with carbon roof. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteGasser-GTAO-front-NoRoof.png|The Peyote Gasser with no roof. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteGasser-GTAO-front-HoodRemoval.png|The Peyote Gasser with hood removed. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteGasserWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official Screenshot. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Peyote Gasser on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Peyote Gasser on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Peyote Gasser on Rockstar Games Social Club. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Peyote Gasser on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $805,000. Trivia General *" " is the real-life common name of a North American breed of cactus, famous for its powerful psychoactive properties. A badge emblazoned with an image of the peyote cactus is placed on side of the hardtop variant's rear pillars. *The default radio station for the Peyote Gasser is Channel X. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Vehicle Class